The lost one
by heart kill-Jill
Summary: ok..sooooo this is indeed an Axel Roxas fic but other things will be happening: About two broken teens and a spiky, rich, new kid. I will have other pairings but you will have to read to find out whom ; WARNING: yaoi IF YOU ARE NOT OPEN MINDED GO AWAY!


A/N: so yah this fic was something I have been working on for a while and I could never quite get it right on paper. I knew what I wanted the end result to be but all the other stuff was a little hazy… I hope you like it and if you don't then tell me how I can fix it :) mayhaps it will make me a better writer. This will be my only post unless someone wants me to keep writing it…don't want to take all my time on one idea if no one likes it

–sniffle- sooo any who keep on a' chuggn' and scroll down the page a bit to the good stuff.

**I do not own anything. I don't even own this computer I'm typing on. Sad life I know.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: Seize the day**

Tap tap tap tap...

"In other words the angle of the…"

Tap tap tap…

"…and the history behind it is really quite …"

Tap tap tap…

"Seriously stop tapping" an annoyed small girl said glaring at the drooling blond behind her.

"Ehh" he said the drooler. Snapping out of his vegetated state Roxas wiped the saliva from his mouth and looked at the clock again. Five minuets. That was all that was it, five minuets. If he could get past the next five minuets he would be free.

"Have you taken any notes at all?" the shrimpy girl asked

"Notes? Really why would I waste my time taking notes when I could look happily out the window?" Roxas ginned

"You are going to fail yet again"

"Shut up" Roxas said smiling "Why do you even care" with that the blond proceeded to make faces

The teacher was very much unaware of the situation and rambled off in his own mathematical world. Many of the students were waiting for him to take a breath in his lecture but sadly it never came. He continued with lungs of steal, to ramble about something that he found quite interesting…unlike the rest of the room.

Tap tap tap…

Tap tap tap…

Tap tap tap…

Tap tap- DING!!

The bell rang and Roxas pushed his way out the door, he needed air the school suffocated him with its students and teachers all swarming at once. Shoving his hand in his pocket he grasped his lighter, twirling it around his fingers amongst the other odds and ends he had collected. The freshman walked around him not wanting to get in the way of an upper classmen ...or anyone else for that matter. The girls walked in packs sneering at everything as they went.

"Stupid whores" Roxas grumbled. Finally he reached the exit of the building, slamming the doors open he greedily accepted the free flowing oxygen. Pulling a cigarette out of his pocket, he stuck it into his mouth, letting it wobble around there before he lit it up. Taking a deep drag, he exhaled slowly allowing the smoke to drift up lazily. The day was warm and soon school would be over. No more hell and no more whores. No more teachers, and no more home work. Best of all no more _him_. Flicking off the ash, he greedily took another drag letting the smoke warm his lungs.

"You shouldn't do that" A brunet came bounding out of the building carting a small bag on his back.

"Why not Sora?" Roxas grinned as he looked at his brother.

"Because, it makes your teeth fall out" Sora sat down next to where Roxas stood, spreading his arms above his head he flopped back onto the not so soft ground.

"How'd that feel genius?" Roxas mumbled before flopping down next to him.

The two boys looked up at the sky absorbing the suns warmth.

"Roxas, we are almost free." Those five words spoke volumes for both boys.

"Yep Sora, it's so close." Smiling Roxas took one last drag before he flicked it onto the cement pathway into the school.

"You go Roxas be a rebel." Sora smiled at the look he got in return.

Both boys got up in unison bumping heads in the process. Dusting themselves off they headed for the main gate. Who wanted to stay for the rest of the day anyway? The teens walked silently down the street flooded with tourists and summer people.

"Jesus you would think they would wait for summer before showing up" Sora stated bluntly while he observed a man in pink cut off shorts and a button up shirt.

"You would think that but that would make sense and this is tourists we are talking about" Roxas said wishing he had another cigarette.

The two boys walked around the block to the nearest and most trashy pizza place in the whole neighborhood, Kali's Dinner. It had the best pizza for cheep as possible.

"Hey Sora, hey Roxas, what can I get for you guys today?" The tall girl behind the counter smiled warmly at the two boys.

"uhh well, what do you want Sora?" Sora felt around in his pocket for a moment.

"Something for two dollars and fifty three cents" Sora said smiling at the women who nodded her head.

"Well I have two bucks in my pocket so we are set." The blond took the money from his brother and proceeded to order two slices of pizza one with extra mushrooms and the other without sauce.

"I still don't know how you eat a pizza without sauce." Roxas said staring at his brother hungrily tearing into his lunch.

"It's easy, you open your mouth and-"

"Shut up" Roxas said playfully shutting his brother's mouth before the pizza could enter.

"What the fuck …"

"Dirt bag mother….

"We are going to kill….."

Roxas and Sora looked at each other before running over to the dinner's front door. The boys stared out across the street to where the scuffle was taking place. Three boys had one other boy pinned against the wall. They were mercilessly punching and kicking him taking no notice to where they made contact.

"Who the hell is that?" Sora asked looking at the boy pinned to the wall.

" dunno, but lets go find out" Roxas opened the door and started to cross the street, Sora on his heels.

As Roxas drew closer, he noticed that the pinned boy was not giving up without a fight, he was throwing jabs wherever he could sneak them in. Blood was poring out of a cut on his temple and it looked as though he had hurt his left arm for it hung lifelessly at his side.

"Hey guys what's up" Roxas said as he swung hard at the closest of the three boys.

"Hows it going?" Sora said as he kicked hard at the next closest boys kneecaps bring him to his knees.

The last attacker let go of the pinned boy and swung at Roxas. Ducking out of the way Roxas watched as the once pinned boy grabbed his attacker by the scruff and threw him to the ground.

"Don't you ever fuck with me again." The boy growled

Roxas stared at the boy, his hair was lively and sprouted out all about his head in disorganized red spikes. His face was slim and clear of any blemishes. His eyes wild some unknown emotion had the color of the stormy sea.

"Hey you look like shit" Roxas said eyeing the new kid with curiosity

"Yah what the hell did you do to them?" Sora said smiling as he helped steady the redhead.

"I didn't do a fucking thing," he said touching his temple carefully. "Just commented on their girly tattoo's"

"Yup that would do it" Sora said nodding his head. "My names Sora" the brunette said smiling

"Mines Roxas" The blond said searching his pocket for a cigarette .Realizing it was a lost cause he looked up at the red head " wanna share some pizza?"

The red head looked from one boy to the other before smiling "well I have nothing better to do. My names Axel by the way"

"Nice to meet you Axel" Sora said

"Lets go then" Roxas said heading back to the dinner with his brother and new…acquaintance in tow.

A/N: ooookay so I know it's really really short. But I just wanted to see how it would take. Lots of things are going to happen I have them all scribbled down in my journal. I will unravel my brain through up if you like it so far. Oh and pay no attention to the sloppy grammar and spelling it will improve trust me. Loves +review please!!!+

Heart kill-Jill

Aka

Leod


End file.
